Angel's Daughter
by Princess Orez
Summary: One day a girl comes from knowwhere to Angel investations. will the girl change every one's future. I do not own Angel or Buffy the vampire slayer.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Angel or Buffy the vampire slayer  
  
Angel's Daughter  
  
Angelus Ann Carmen Marie Summers riding on the bus to Los Angelus to go to her father's invitation to help out and she is also a vampire slayer on top of that a very descant witch and on her free time she love to play in a band because plays a base guitar which is so fun to do. After she got off the bus grab her things and grab a taxi to take her to the hotel were her father is at and it is also day time and she has her big ass heavy trunk that the cab driver could not lift it up so she ended up putting it in the in the cab's trunk. She told the man were to go and she got there she help the driver with her things. After paying the man she brought her things inside the hotel were some woman come up to her and said, " Welcome to Angel invitations how can I help you."  
  
Fred notice this young girl with long blondish brown hair having it up in a weird hairstyle that look like 2 buns at the top with 2 piggy tails cascading down her back. Fred seen that she is bringing things in the building as she walk up to the girl and said, "Welcome to Angel invitations how can I help you." The girl looks up to her looking in the girl's blue eyes the bluest that Fred have ever seen as the girl said, "I am looking for Angel is he here?" " Yes I can get him for you if you want me to." I said the girl had a piece of hair hanging out and she move it be hind her ear and said, "Yeah I would like it. I'll be right here." Fred turns around and headed to Angel's office, which she looks at him, trough the window and she open the door and walk in.  
  
Angel looks up and seen Fred entered his office and he said, "Yes Fred?" and she said, "Angel there is a girl with blondish brown hair and blue eyes is out side and she wants to talk to you." Angel got up from his chair and walk out of the office with Fred following the way. The girl sitting on her trunk her head down thinking about some thing as Fred and Angel come up to her. Angel said, " Angie is that you?" the girl so called "Angie" look up at the man she stand up and said, " Daddy!" as the girl hugged Angel as he also hugged her back. Then the others come in the door and seen Angel hugged a girl. Then Gun said, "Angel who is this?" as Forin, Wesley, and Cordy come in and Angel said, "This is my daughter, Angelus Ann Carmen Marie Summers." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What!!" they all said and eyes wide and looking from Angel to Angie in shock. "The only reason that I am here is because my mother died 2 weeks ago and everybody thought it was best for me to live with my blood relative and that is daddy and plus he is the only one to help me train my powers on top of being a slayer and mostly displeasing the council because I am half human some call me day walker." Angie said and Angel looking pleased and said, " Angie, baby, where is your weapons at.. I mean your collection is." Angie move to and brought out her trunk and opened it and every one in the room was surprised to see all kinds of weapons that she collect when she slayed vamps and other kinds of monsters what she battled in her young life.  
" Please call me Angie, Carmen, or Ann so daddy and me will not be confused when you need to talk and plus I ended up being called these nick names because it was easier for my friends and the teachers and yes I ended up pranking the whole school if did that and one thing is on top of being slayer I am also a powerful wicca." Said Angie when she was cleaning he weapons off as her father took the weapon out of her hand and give her a big hug which he said, " Baby girl you know how proud I am and that I love you even more." Angie giggled for a bit and said, " I know that daddy and where do you want me to put my weapons and my wicca books at because I want to use my teleconthis(sp?) to practice" with that Angel pointed where he wanted her things at the next thing Angie use her powers to put her things up and mostly every one expect Angel were in shock of what their new co- worker could do which it took years for a person to handle their emotions like that.  
"Angel eyes can you tell us how did you get your powers when I never seen this before", said a stunned Forin and Angie look at her father to see if it was ok for her to do this and Angel shook his head yes to tell her story. Angie took a deep breath and said, "We should sit down it is a long story to tell." 


End file.
